Chika en el país de los hielos
by Crateris Suikyo
Summary: You ha obtenido la armadura de bronce del cisne pero antes de partir a Japón para afrontar el torneo galáctico tendrá que atender al pedido de la princesa Chika.. un reino en peligro, enemigos del pasado y una invasión a gran escala.. podrá Cygnus hacerle frente a la amenaza?
1. Chapter 1

Una niña bien arropada en su cama siempre escuchaba atentamente las historias que su padre contaba. Pero había una en particular que hacia que a esta niña de nombre Chika le brillaran los ojos. Siempre pedía el mismo cuento lo que ya tenía un poco cansado a su progenitor.

Rey Piotr: otra vez?! No quieres oír el cuento de como en mi juventud logre derrotar un oso solo con mis manos? -El mayor hizo un ademan con las manos como poniéndose en una posición de pelea muy rara- solía destruir las cosechas y aterrorizar a los campesinos

Chika: aburrido! - grito para luego inflar los cachetes- solo cuéntamela una vez mas ¡por favor !

Piotr: mffffff – suspiro pesado- esta bien aquí vamos:

"Como tu bien sabes este castillo fue en la era del mito hogar de los blue Warriors, guerreros poderosos que luchaban en nombre de nuestro Dios Odin, eran hombre valientes y muy justos que trabajaban para mantener la paz en este lugar y mientras estos les pagaran pleitesía al Dios este los recompensaría con temporadas en donde el sol brillara lo suficiente como para poder cultivar y así mantener alimentada y saludable a la gente del pueblo..

"Pero aveces el ser humano es codicioso, busca mucho más allá de las cantidades requeridas para la supervivencia básica y la comodidad personal. Eso! la codicia llevo a Dolbar el líder de los guerreros a intentar tomar las tierras mas al sur con el objetivo de expandirse rechazando la protección y los beneficios que Odin y no se detendría aunque tuviera que matar a los que se opusieran…

Chika se había cubierto con la frazada hasta la nariz mientras temblaba - que hombre tan terrible debió ser- pensó

Chika: Aquí viene mi parte favorita! - Sus ojos de un color carmesí brillaron intensos y es que su padre siempre ponía énfasis en resaltar a los héroes-

Piotr: "La tierra más allá del mar está protegida por la diosa Atenea . Ella y Odin se ayudaron mutuamente para detener una amenaza en las guerras de la era del mito… por lo que el Dios de Asgard le encomendó la misión de detener a los malvados guerreros de Dolbar.."

"Atena entonces envio…

Chika: A sus santos! –levanto los brazos gritando con fuerza-

Piotr la tomo entre sus brazos y la acostó y arropo de nuevo, ya era la tercera vez esa noche ni como negar que era hija suya cuando estaba llena de energia, mientras continuaba su relato…

"Atena envió a unos jóvenes a quienes llamaba "santos" eran personas capaces de rasgar el cielo con sus puños y quebrar la tierra con sus patadas… y cada uno vestía una protección otorgada por la diosa, una armadura que representa siempre la constelación guardiana del santo… esos valientes protegieron a las aldeas y exiliaron a los blue Warriors de Asgard.

Chika: ¿puedo preguntarte algo papá?- el hombre asintió- si los guerreros sagrados ganaron… porque es que Odin sigue sin darle el sol a esta tierra?

Piotr:- el hombre quedo pensativo- Yo creó que Odín nos esta probando hija mia… a esta tierra, a su gente. Traicionaron su confianza y le dieron la espalda aun cuando no nos debía nada

Chika: Crees que algún día nos perdone? Tal vez solo necesita un abrazo para que nos perdone- le sonrió ampliamente.

Piotr: HAHAHA.. sin duda alguna… solo debemos tener fé y obrar con bondad… ahora duérmete que este viejo debe ir a atender a tu madre…

Chika: buenas noches

Un adolecente que se encontraba detrás de la puerta estaba escuchando todo…

Shima: Maldito viejo mentiroso…. Yo sere quien se ocupe del reino…

10 años habían pasado y una Joven se encontraba en el bosque cazando para la cena. tenia el pelo a la altura del hombro de un color naranja mandarina con una trenza en el costado izquierdo atado con una cinta amarilla, había adoptado ese modo de llevar su cabello de su padre Piotr, sus ojos carmesí se destacaban entre el blanco de la nieve, esto a veces le dificultaba la tarea de ocultarse por lo que debía compensarlo con el manto blanco que la protegia del frio…

Chika: allí estas – ya que lo suyo no era el ataque sorpresa no podía usar espadas, ni dagas en las que de todas formas no era buena a pesar de la preparación que su padre le brindo, por eso opto por destacarse con el arco y la flecha cuyo rango de alcance era mayor, una flecha fue dispadara- justo el el blanco! Riko dijo que necesitaba por lo menos 5 conejos asique creó que por hoy ya termine aquí-

Subida al caballo la princesa se tomo su tiempo para llegar al castillo.. le relajaban estos paseos a través del bosque su mente podía descansar y relajar su mente, o mas que nada prepararla para la llamada de atención que le esperaba por parte de su tutora Riko por no hacer los deberes y es que si quería heredar el trono de su padre debía saber sobre política, economía e historia… pero no, ella prefería practicar con el arco, tocar el piano y pasear por las aldeas con la gente como una chica normal…

Oyó un grito y esto hizo que apresurara su caballo, el disturbio se escuchaba cerca del castillo cabalgo lo mas rápido que pudo y al llegar decidió bajar de su caballo y esconderse tras un árbol para analizar la situación. En la entrada del castillo pudo distinguir cuatro hombres dos se habían bajado del caballo y asesinado a los guardias… entonces uno de los que permanecia montado le pareció muy conocido…

Chika: Hermano Shima? – tenia la cabeza hecha un un desastre, su hermano el mismo que llevaba desaparecido casi 5 años había vuelto, portaba una armadura de un color azul muy oscuro a los otros tres lo conocía también-

Hermano Shima!

El hombre en cuestión hizo a su caballo girar para verle la cara a su hermana

Shima: Kanan quiero que te quedes con ella… de ahora en mas serás su protector ¿entendido?

Chika: pero no entiendo… ¿que haces aquí? ¿Donde estuviste? Porque nos abandonas…

No tuvo tiempo de tiempo de terminar la pregunta… la puerta que servia como entrada al castillo fue destruida desde dentro, el Rey Piotr junto con sus dos hachas favoritas las había derribado de un golpe. Shima no se mostraba impresionado sabia de la terrible fuerza que poseía su progenitor.

Shima: un placer verlo otra vez padre.. Diamond, Ruby ustedes no se metan, es entre él y yo- se bajó del caballo-

Piotr: Creí que habías fallecido buscando los ropajes de los blue Warriors pero parece que al destino le gusta hacer bromas pesadas, estas aquí deshonrándome de nuevo.

Shima: terminare lo que los guerreros del pasado no pudieron… la gente de aquí se extinguirá si sigues siendo tan necio y terco! Porque no puedes entender que el poder nos hara felices a todos!?

Piotr: Esta es la tierra en la que los dioses nos han permitido vivir, uno no nace resintiendo lo que no tiene y estoy seguro que no te crie para que lo hicieras.

Shima: Estupideces! Si te niegas te quitare el trono y te mostrare de lo que un verdadero gobernante es capaz- adopto una posición de pelea

Piotr lanzo una de su hachas separando el suelo aun sin tocarlo, pero el hacha no llego a su objetivo se congelo y destruyo por el aire frio que expelía el aura de Shima y esa Aura fue creciendo mas y mas…

Shima: Adios anciano! aura que lo congela todo BLUE IMPULSE!

Chika quien estaba observando todo grito lo mas que pudo para que su hermano se detuviera pero EL ataque se Shima dio en el blanco su padre cayó ya demasiado herido para poder levantarse… la pelinaranja intento correr hasta su padre pero Kanan la abrazo dándole la espalda al malherido rey y cubriéndola de ver su final con su cuerpo.

Shima: Cuida de mi madre en el cielo…. Yo cuidare de Chika aquí.. –con una espada le dio el estoque en el corazón que acabo con su vida.

Cygnus You:

Mar de Siberia Oriental:

Una persona se encontraba parada sobre el congelado mar... tenia el cabello color de la nieve y sus ojos imitaban a la de los hielos puros con azul muy suave, su cuerpo era esbelto podía notarse ya que no llevaba mas que una musculosa, 6 años estando entre los hielos eternos la habían acostumbrado al entorno.

Parecía concentrada y es que debajo de esa capa de hielo se encontraba lo único que la mantenía en ese lugar olvidado por la mano de los hombres.

de pronto todo empezó a temblar y rodeada por un aura blanca dio un certero puñetazo al hielo lo que provoco que se hiciera una apertura en la que cabria para sumergirse en el agua.

You: espero que los torbellinos de allí abajo no tiren la rosa que le llevo a Mamá..

Se sumergió sin pensarlo demasiado no era la primera ni la última vez que lo hacia sabia que podía esperar, sabía los peligros que conllevaba y muchas veces su maestro le había llamado la atención por ello. Pero poco importaba las concecuencias solo necesitaba ver a su madre ello fue lo que le dió fuerza durante un tiempo y su objetivo para estar allí, entrenar y hacerse santo también estaban relacionados a su madre...

Nado hasta encontrarse con una embarcación que yacía encallada en el entre dos formaciones rocosas, estas había evitado que el barco se hundiera hasta el fondo del mar,. se metió por donde estaban los camarotes que en algún momento fueron de primera clase y abrió la puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo..

Alli estaba, las aguas heladas había mantenido su cuerpo en buen estado, casi parecía que solo dormía, su madre Natasha se encontraba en la cama impacible y rodeada por cada una de las rosas que su hija traía para ella cada que bajaba a verla..

You: Mamá navsegda (al fin) no te preocupes luego de terminar mis asuntos en Japón volveré a verte...

...

Una vez salida del agua fue cubierta en la cabeza por una manta, un pequeño se encontraba frente a ella con una expresión jocosa..

Jacov: Hola You asique fuiste a ver a tu madre otra vez?

You: si, me ausentare un tiempo así que... espera que haces aquí no te dije..

Jacov: si... este es un lugar sagrado y no debo estar aquí-expreso con vos cansina- ... pero te ha llegado una carta y mi mamá te ha enviado sopa asique tenia que venir.

You: una carta? sera del maestro Camus? - examino la nota con cuidado.. eran coordenadas, conocía el lugar que especificaba. alli se encontraba un gran pilar del hielo puro cuyas lleyendas eran incontables se contaba que bajo él estaba un manto sagrado que solo los elegidos, bañados en una inconmensurable fé, podían usar...

llegaron al lugar y You uso un poco de su energía para limpiar la nieve que lo cubría y allí estaba... la Caja de pandora con el simbolo de su constelación protectora Cygnus...

Jacov: sabes Camus nos contó historias sobre la caja de pandora que guardan las armaduras.. decía que no podían abrirse solo porque si... que solo debía hacerse cuando la paz y la esperanza en el mundo peligraran de lo contrario te maldecira..

You: Bien no tengo tiempo como para tener miedo- el aura blanca la rodeo y se concentro en su puño- Esperanza o Maldición la afrontare si DUDAR!

Golpeo y el hielo se pulverizo... la caja de pandora estaba en sus manos...


	2. Chapter 2

Las últimas horas en la vida de Chika podrían haber formado parte de una pesadilla, un pillizcó en su mejilla le hizo darse cuenta que todo fue real, su padre el rey Pyort estaba muerto luego de haber sido asesinado por su hermano, él hombre y sus hombres pusieron al castillo bajo su control sin oposición alguna. los pocos guardias que habían no dieron muestra de la valentía u honor de un guerrero del norte, Shima corto la cabeza de la serpiente y dio a conocer su fuerza implacable y sus subordinados parecían igual de rudos! Aunque la pelinaranja solo escucho sus nombres….. Diamond, Ruby y Kanan quien fue asignado como su protector (carcelero)

Shima: que pasa Hermana? no has probado bocado

Chika: me resulta difícil comer sabiendo de donde proviene- ante el comentario el comandante de los blue Warriors cambio su expresión a una muy seria para luego ponerse de pie y empezar a acercarse-

Shima: Kanan retírate –el subordinado y protector de la princesa agacho la cabeza en señal de entendimiento y prosiguió a retirarse cerrando la puerta del comedor-

Shima se acercó lentamente acariciando la fina tela del mantel que cubría la enorme mesa que los separaba, estoico, pensativo como si analizara lo que diría palabra por palabra, para Chika su hermano siempre había sido un misterio en si mismo, era difícil saber que pensaba. aunque todavía quería creer que era aquel chico dulce que daba todo por su familia, El hecho es que el exilio lo había cambiado, tenia un aire atemorizante que se veía potenciado por la armadura que llevaba.

Caminó hasta quedar frente a la chica que seguía sentada para luego agacharse y unir su frente con la de ella, cuando eran niños esto solía usarlo como un gesto para buscar el perdón de su hermana, este gesto removió todos los sentimientos de la princesa quien empezó a soltar lagrimas

Shima: Dime que es lo que tengo que hacer para que me ames de nuevo?

Chika: tú te encargaste de matar el amor que sentía hacia ti- lo alejo empujándolo suavemente pero como firmeza para que supiera que su gesto ya no era bien recibido- mataste a nuestro padre recuerdas- escondió el llanto con sus manos-

Shima: ¿Por ese viejo decrepito que me exilió?! –al darse cuenta que perdió la compostura por un momento el guerrero suavizo su rostro- entiéndelo hermana, si nuestro pueblo hubiera seguido así no tendríamos otro destino que la extinción… por eso es que extendemos nuestra conquista hacia el sur! quiero que tu y yo veamos un hermoso paisaje lleno de flores! quiero que veamos la luz del sol y que nuestro pueblo deje de sufrir en este desierto helado ¿esta mal eso?

Chika: matando e hiriendo a gente inocente?! Si la felicidad conlleva el sufrimiento de otros puedo decirte que no la necesito!

Shima: hermana – se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo su mano para llevarla a su rostro- Haré que me ames de nuevo y si no quieres te obligare- Chika abrió sus ojos con terror… ese ya no era su hermano- ya no hay nadie que me aleje de ti, ni de mi pueblo. Con mi poder lo conquistare todo- se alejo de la chica- Kanan! Llevala a su cuarto y vigilala!

Kanan: si, my lord.

Chica: Te odio! los santos de Athena te detendrán yo lo sé!

Shima: los cuentos de nuestro padre nublaron tu juicio… nadie puede ser tan perfecto ni vivir absolutamente para la justicia, creemé. Según tengo entendido un anciano en Oriente envió a sus 100 hijos a convertirse en santos. Los han hecho pasar penurias inimaginables y ellos deben aceptar la tarea de proteger a una Diosa a la que ni siquiera conocen y que ni siquiera saben si esta de su lado! Chika tu puedes creer que un héroe bendecido por los dioses vendrá a rescatar este lugar olvidado o puedes ayudarme a construir un futuro para los habitantes de este lado del mundo La DECISIÓN ES TUYA… - Chika no daba con lo que acababa de decir…. los santos de los que tanto escucho eran héroes? Cierto?

Chika: Nunca te ayudare Jamás!- dijo entre lagrimas

Shima: Ohh cierto y sobre tus queridos santos… uno se unirá a nosotros pronto…

Kanan la tomo del brazo y la llevo casi a la rastra mientras seguía gritando improperios a su hermano

…

You había pasado la prueba, logro romper el hielo eterno y liberar la pandora box que guardaba su armadura de bronce. No tenía más que esperar hasta que el barco que la llevaría a Japón para el torneo galáctico hiciera puerto, lo que pasaría dentro de 3 días. Por ahora solo debía esperar

Jacov: You! Vamos a tomar sopa schi vienes?!

You: ahh si yousoru- El pequeño Jacov era uno de los pocos amigos que hizo durante los 6 años de entrenamiento en Siberia. De cierta manera le recordaba así mismo, un niño de mamá con mucha energía, gran parte utilizada para meterse en problemas que You tenía que resolver. Al tener a su madre enferma debía ser fuerte y trabajar duro eso llevo a You a respetarlo y a tratarlo como un hermanito pequeño..

Jacov: Sabes hoy tenían que pasar las pesonas a las que vendemos las coles para el otro pueblo pero no han venido! por eso es que tuve tiempo de venir a verte!

You: no debiste, Camus ya te dijo que era peligroso este lugar

Jacov: vaaaamos! Si estas tu no le tengo que temer a nada es lo que siempre dices- le dio una sonrisa picara a lo que You respondió revolviéndole el cabello- vamos You me despeinas!- de pronto el niño vio como el joven dirigía una mirada seria hacia la entrada al pueblo.

You: Jacov será mejor que te escondas en tu cabaña- le dio una palmada pero el niño no le entendía- siento 2 cosmos y son muy agresivos escondete! Me encargare de….

No llego a terminar la frase, una luz de color rojo se dirigía hacia ellos por lo que tomo al tomo al niño y se lanzó hacia un lado logrando esquivar el impacto por poco. La figura se detuvo a pocos metros de ellos, era pequeño, pelirrojo y llevaba una armadura azul que parecía un zafiro, sus rasgos se veían como los de un niño, con una piel de color tan blanco como la porcelana, y para rematar dos ojos tan verdes como la primavera. You dudaba si en algún momento había visto a alguien así pero la otra persona que salto para atacarla desde su espalda no le dio tiempo para analizar mucho…. La albina tuvo que usar su astucia para esquivar el ataque aunque llevándose un corte en el hombro. la otra persona quien portaba una armadura igual a la anterior poseía una espada envuelta en llamas.. tenia ojos verdes como la pelirroja pero en su caso su cabello era tan negro como la noche y su expresión era más seria, casi hostil.

Ruby: él es a quien buscamos no es cierto Hermano Diamond?

Dia: Si Ruby, La caja que lleva en su espalda debe ser la armadura del cisne que estaba enterrada en el hielo y de la que nos habló el rey Shima.

You: que les pasa a ustedes payasos!? ¡¿Quiénes son y que quieren?¡

Dia: necesitábamos probar que no eras un debilucho cualquiera… el líder de los blue Warriors Shima quiere tener una audiencia contigo, puedes venir por las buenas o podemos ponernos rudos y acabar con este pueblo de paso…

Jacov: You!- el niño se escondió detrás abrazándolo a lo que You se puso frente a él y le acaricio la frente-

You: ve a cuidar a tu madre yo me encargo de esto…- luego de decir aquello se hecho a correr lejos del pueblo… al menos si moría Jacov estaría a salvo, sus perseguidores la seguían una de cada lado aunque no parecía que tuvieran prisa, la pelirroja ya había mostrado su velocidad… era posible que solo la estuvieran guiando?- lo siento Camus pero es una emergencia! ARMADURA DEL CISNE!- La pandora box comenzó a brillar y libero la cloth que era suya por derecho, la protecciones de la piernas y los brazos, cinturón, Peto, hombreras y casco se colocaron en él… You no daba crédito a lo bien que se sentía, casi no pesaba, se sentía como una segunda piel y su color blanco iba en sintonía con el de su cabello.

Dia: Ruby atenta! – de pronto sintió el aire más frio de lo normal incluso para ellos que se criaron en en el frio- Que es esto Nieve? Cae en forma de cristales, nunca la había visto así.

You: Asi es, es raro, pero aquí en el lugar donde recibí mi entrenamiento la nieve suele caer en forma de diamantes cristalizados. El brillo que emiten mientras caen y se acumulan, es como un cementerio de piedras preciosas, pero ese brillo es para los seres vivos lo mismo que la propia muerte, por eso las personas por miedo e impresión por su belleza le dicen –El cosmo se acumulo en su puño mientras trazaba las estrellas que representaban su constelación, Dia pensó que parecía como una danza- POLVO DE DIAMANTES!

El impacto hizo que toda la nieve se levantara, You pensó que eso había sido suficiente pero su calma se rompió cuando vio la espada de Dia envuelta en llamas, ninguno de los dos tenía un rasguño..

You: como puede ser? Esa técnica logre aprenderla arriesgando mi vida!

Dia: eres fuerte…. Pero cualquier aire frio no es más que una brisa frente a la espada de amatista… Ruby termina con esto sin matarlo…

Ruby el niño pelirrojo comenzó a llorar pero no era un llanto normal el agua que caía de sus ojos parecía rodear y dar vueltas por su rostro, de pronto toda la nieve que había se unió al agua hasta formar un remolino, un tifón….

Ruby: Desastre Natural… -Dijo y el remolino se dirigió hacia You sin que esta pudiera pensar como esquivarlo levantándola por el aire..-

Dia: Basta, dije no podemos matarlo… -Ruby chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia… pero se detuvo, las ordenes de Shima debían cumplirse-

You comenzó a caer desde una altura increíble casi desmayado y sin fuerzas, fue derrotado porque se confió? Las palabras de Camus resonaron en su cabeza antes de perder la conciencia lo había olvidado por completo un recuerdo de los inicios de su entrenamiento "Hyoga despierta, si te duermes con este frio vas a morir… que no quieres ver a tu madre? Recuerda eres un cisne blanco danzando en el hielo"

Ruby: ahora puedo matar a la gente del pueblo hermano?- el pequeño pelirrojo se dirigió a su hermano a pedírselo como si se tratara de comprar unos dulces- necesito saciar una necesidad y lo sabes!

Dia: te alimentaras en otro momento! La prioridad es llevarle este hombre a Shima- la calma con la que Diamond hablo a su hermano pareció no ser suficientemente convincente… Ruby puso su camino hacia el pueblo a lo que Diamond le corto el paso poniéndole su espada enfrente- Controlaté.

Ruby: Eres muy aburrida no se ni porque te uniste a esta causa…. Tu corazón no te permite ser tan cruel como los que nos exiliaron…- Dicho esto tomo a You de una de sus piernas y comenzó a llevarlo a la rastra….

…


End file.
